Chain of Fate (Destiny)
by kittygaara27
Summary: What could go wrong when Draco decides to screw with Harrys potion during class. Uh-oh the consequences are devastating (well for Snape anyways). A red-string of Destiny type story. Drarry all the way. T- Rating (they are only kids in this story). Cussing and Lots of Fluff.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing (except the chain and any poetry used in later chapters)_

 _I am re uploading this from my old account. I just removed all my stories from it this morning. If you have read this before yes it is my story its just that my old account got hacked twice so I am now using this one._

-Prologue-

Chain of Fate 'Ugh' Thought harry halfway through his second potions lesson. Snape had them mixing a potion that would become a rubbery cement (used for building is what he said). He didn't notice when Draco slipped over and threw a few random ingredients into the pot.

"BOOM," The whole room shook as smoke filled it. All anybody could do for the next 5 minutes was cough and shed stinging tears. Harry felt an odd pull on one of his arms 'what is trying to jerk my arm off'. Finally Snape was able to breath well enough to clear the room.

Everyone including Snape gasped when they looked over at Harry (and a very upset Draco). A long red chain was connecting Harry's right arm to Draco's left one. Both boys had no idea what to do.

"Shit," mumbled Draco, "That's not what the book said would happen."

"10 points from Gryffindor," growled Snape as he strode over to them. Harry sighed 'I didn't even do this.' Snape reached down and grabbed the chain. He let out a loud groan.

"Boys this is not something that can be removed quickly," he snapped, "it takes 6 months to wear off."

"What," shouted both Harry and Draco.

"Class I want you all to right a report on what not to do during my class," He spoke sharply, "you two come with me to the headmasters office now."

Both Harry and Draco shivered knowing Snape would not be kind on the trip to the office. Snape opened the door and used the chain he was still holding to drag them with him.

"I hate you Draco," Mumbled Harry.

"Oh shut it Potter," Draco moaned, 'what the hell did I do ugh.'

...

 _Thanks for reading I will try to get the other 6 chapters re uploaded today or tomorrow. my other stories from my old account will be edited before being uploaded on this profile. To the people who had favorited this story I am sorry and to the lovely people who commented on it I really did love your feedback and comments._


	2. Consequences

_**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing (except the chain lol)_

 _Enjoy - its my obsession putting these two together *Draco has stolen my heart since I read book one back when I was a kid*_

\- Chapter 1 - Consequences -

The long walk to the headmaster's office was torture for Harry and Draco. Tap...Tap..Tap.. The sounds of their footsteps echoed all around them. Snape was grumbling to himself and halfway there he let go of the chain. He looked back at Harry and Draco sighed and then kept going.

"I hate you," whispered Harry.

"Oh shut up, its bad enough chained to you in silence," he growled," I don't need to hear your stupid voice too."

When they finally made it to the entry way, Snape had them plug their ears while he said the password.(he was very embarrassed by it, though he would never tell anyone that) The way opened and he grabbed the chain once again and pulled them along behind him up into the office.

"Well to what do I owe the surprise?" Laughed Dumbledore.

"This," snapped Snape tugging the chain.

"Oh, that is a serious spell," he smiled, "who created the chain."

"Draco Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

"It's Not what the book said would happen," Mumbled Draco.

"I see do you mean this book?" asked Dumbledore holding up a book called Changing Fates (The Guide to Changing and Destroying Fates).

"Yes," squeaked Draco, "wait why do you have that book?"

"A little lite reading," He Grinned.

He opened it to that particular potion/spell, then handed the book to Harry. Harry started reading.

Chain of Fate The perfect way to connect a person to their destiny.

By creating a chain it will show whom they are meant for.

Depending on amounts of ingredients used may cause temporary blindness.

Ingredients 1 ounce...

Harry stopped reading, his eyes showing his confusion. Draco grimaced when Harry looked over at him.

"What were you trying to do?" Asked Harry.

"Cause Blindness," groaned Draco, "not get myself chained to you."

"Let me explain what that chain is now," Snape's right eye was twitching a little.

"Oh be nice," Chuckled Dumbledore.

"This is known as The Chain Of Fate, Unlike that book states it doesn't show your destined one it links the two closest people together. It connected your fates like the red thread of destiny. Also its unbreakable, it will fade over time and within six months it will become almost invisible but it will never really disappear. Although as it fades it gets longer so that you will be able to have distance between you. You will never be able to be more than 2 miles apart," he finally finished speaking with a look of pity on his face.

"What the hell," shouted both Draco and Harry.

"Don't worry boys," winked Dumbledore, "I will find somewhere for you two to stay in privacy."

Harry and Draco both groaned. 'why does stuff like this happen to me,' Harry's thoughts were filled with depression and annoyance. He looked and Draco (who was still grimacing) then he snapped and slapped Draco across the face.

"Stop or both houses will lose 5 points," Snape was furious, "I have to figure out how your going to attend classes."

"I just got a brilliant idea," beamed Dumbledore, "they will stay with you Severus."

"WHAT," Snape looked like he was going to blow up, his face was turning purple.

Both Harry and Draco backed away from him. Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at him. They both nodded knowing speaking at this moment could cost them their lives. Snape glared at Dumbledore then turned to the boys. He grinned such and evil smile that Harry gulped and Draco shivered in fear.

"Oops I have to be off now, seems they need me in the kitchens," Dumbledore quickly left the room.

"Well boys, seems we were all cursed today," Snape's eye twitched again, "follow me, if you touch any of my possessions I will destroy you."

He jerked them by the chain and almost had to drag them after him. It seemed to Harry that his nightmare was only starting. Draco was on the verge of tears, his father was going to slaughter him.

By the time they had reached Snapes quarters Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the door. She glanced at Harry then spoke sharply to Snape.

"How did this happen," She looked a little agitated, "I am not sure these two should stay with you."

"It was Dumbledore's Decision," whispered Harry.

"Well, I will talk to him see if there might be other options," she stormed off in the direction of his office.

Snape turned to open the door to his abode(home even though he wont admit that). Harry and Draco stepped in afraid of what they might find.

"Sit over there," Snape pointed to a simple black sofa, "I will have dinner delivered later, touch nothing I must go to check on the next class."

As soon as Snape left Harry shouted at Draco, "WHY do you keep messing with my life, tell me what the hell did I do to you that was so bad."

"I don't know, and sit down it hurts when you pull the chain," Draco had a fearful look on his face, "My father is going to kill me, that's the worst part."

Harry glared and flopped back on to the couch, the boys stared in opposite directions. The wait for Snape's return began.

...

 _Thanks for finishing chapter 1. I am working on fixing the mistakes I see before re uploading. I know I missed a lot of them but grr... its easier said than done to write a perfect piece of literature. But if you see more mistakes or something doesn't make total sense pm me. OR Review it._


	3. Connections

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing (except the chain of course)**_

 _Sorry if the story is a bit confusing I just wanna make them seem similar to themselves while still adorable._

Chapter 2- Connections

Sitting on the sofa was so boring, there was also an annoying clock going tick..tick...tock.. Both boys were nervous, though after a while Draco dozed off. Harry sat there and glared at him, the Ding Dong Ding Dong the clock chime sounded an awful lot like an annoying doorbell. Then he heard a very angry Snape and a very loud Professor McGonagall.

"I don't care if this is where he told them to stay, they need to be moved to a student room," Mcgonagall fumed.

"Not much you can do though once he makes up his mind," Snape Sighed for the thousandth time.

Harry Watched them enter and argue for a good 20 minutes. Finally the angry voices got to Draco and he woke up and yawned. Both boys were scared of what would happen next. McGonagall turned to them, realizing they must be hungry she waved her wand and to almost over flowing plates appeared on snaps coffee table.

"You better not spill food or drink on anything," Snape Scowled.

"Yes Sir," Both boys replied. They tried to eat silently as the two teachers went back to fighting over the situation. Harry glanced over at Draco thinking hard, ' _so now my life is connected to his, what are my aunt and uncle gonna say about this. Well maybe I wont have to go back, though going to Dracos home would be terrible, Ugh.'_ Draco noticed Harry staring at him and proceeded to smack him on the forehead.

"Hey why did you hit me," Harry grumbled.

"Payback for earlier, and cause you were staring at me," he went back to eating. Every once in a while he would check to make sure Harry wasnt looking at him again. They finished their food within 30 minutes. McGonagall had already left so Snape cleared the plates away.

"Follow me," Snape almost Snarled at them.

They jumped up instantly and followed after him. they walked down a short hall past a big black door and a lighter gray door, to a very plain silver door. Snape opened the door, the room had one big bed in the center and a wardrobe for storing clothes. On the far wall was an open door leading to a 3 piece bathroom. Harry gulped he hadn't thought about sleeping arrangements or bathroom needs. Draco groaned lowly ' _What have I done, Sleeping in the same bed as Potter. Showering together, How am I supposed to use the restroom.'_ Dracos thoughts started to make him feel sick.

"I hope you too learn to enjoy each others company quickly," Snapes eyes contained a hint of malice. He then shut the door locking them in.

"I will Deliver your belongings while you sleep, tomorrow we will decide which group you two will be going to classes with," He called through the door, "Sleep well."

"Draco I really, really hate you," Harry wanted to cry.

"I hate you more Potter," snapped Draco, "at least you father isn't around to kill you for screw ups like this."

"Its your fault," screamed Harry, "now all my friends probably will avoid me because of you."

"What friends are you talking about Weasley," Draco laughed, "he was trash anyways, you should be thankful to me."

Harry got mad and tackled Draco to the ground throwing punches. They fought long enough for the door to shoot open and Snape to come in furious.

"Stop it now," He looked ready to kill them both, "go to bed here." He conjured up two sets of pajamas. Then stormed out and re locked the door.

Harry and Draco turned away from each other to dress, then realized they wouldn't be able to get clothes over the chain to change. Though when they tried the clothes passed through the chain like it was mist. Harry felt a gaze on him and turned just as Draco looked away.

Both boys were about to climb on the bed after claiming sides, but Draco had to use the toilet. He walked into the bathroom dragging Harry who was super embarrassed. They finally got it to where harry was just outside the doors arm stretched into the bathroom. Draco hurried to do what he had too, then pulled Harry into the room so he could wash his hands. Harry glared at him one last time before the lights went out on there own and they had to fumble over to the bed.

They climbed in and stuck the fattest pillow in between them. Draco fell asleep quickly, just when Harry was about to doze off Wham a hand smacked him in the face. Draco was tossing and turning in his sleep, after what seemed like hours harry was able to fall asleep. his last thought was, _'My life is so over'_.

…...

 _Thanks for reading this re upload. I am working to fix several mistakes if you spot any I missed be sure to comment where they are. If you think Draco is the most adorable character from Harry Potter well I agree._


	4. Classmates

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing**_ _ **(except the chain)**_

 _Hello again I am still working on fixing the chapters before re release. I am also trying to get back into the mindset I had when writing this fic. It may take some getting used too in a few chapters my style may change a little when it gets to newly created parts._

 **Chapter 3 - Classmates**

"Wake up now," Snapped a voice in the distance. Or so Harry thought till he opened his eyes. Snape was standing at the foot of the bed glaring at them (at the moment Draco had one leg off the bed and an arm across Harry's chest). Harry reached over and Smacked Draco on the head, who jerked up and looked around dazed.

'it wasn't just a nightmare was it,' Draco's face showed every ounce of horror his mind was going through.

"You have 20 minutes to take care of business and dress," he gave Harry one last look of malice before leaving the room. Draco jerked the chain and motioned to the bathroom.

"Yeah I have to go to," Harry snapped at him.

"Well I am going first," Draco almost drug Harry off the bed,

"guess we will have to shower tonight 20 minutes is not enough time for two people."

"Hey I think the chain is a little longer," spoke harry quietly,

"well maybe only by an inch or two."

"Shut up and brush your teeth, also can't you do anything about your hair," Draco was rushing to get through with all the bathroom necessities. Harry took a shorter time than Draco, because he decided not to talk in the middle of doing what he had to.

They hurried to change and almost ran to the living area. Snape was staring at the newspaper in his hands and looked startled as they almost knocked into him.

"I have some good news for the both of you," He smirked evilly, "too my delight its been decided you two shall be studying with Slytherin."

"No," moaned Harry before he could stop himself.

"But sir, what about me this is an embarrassment," Draco looked astonished, "I think we should study alone at least until it fades."

"Did I say you could have an opinion Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered, "Oh well its time for your first class best be off."

Harry could have sworn he heard Snape Cackling all the way to the classroom. Draco was in a very bad mood and kept speeding up and jerking Harry behind him. It happened to be Professor Flitwicks charms class first thing for Slytherins. Harry didn't want to enter the class room and stopped outside the door causing Draco to almost fall down.

"What the hell Potter," Draco grabbed the chain and pulled me forward into the classroom.

"Hahaha, Draco you and Potter look so good together," some boy shouted.

"No Draco he's not good enough for you," A random girl sobbed.

"Oh shut up all of you," Draco just about snarled, "looks like we will be sitting in the back."

"Hey Draco aren't you just a little to 'Attached' to Potter," the whole classroom burst into laughter.

"I hate you," Draco spat at Harry.

"Well I am not the one who caused this," Harry glared.

"Class settle down," Professor Flitwick called out. Harry and Draco spent the hour listening to the whispers and giggles. Finally the class ended the boys rushed out not wanting to deal with more jokes and laughter at the moment.

"What class is next," asked Harry.

"Not sure," Mumbled Draco, "I didn't check."

They glared at each other for a sec until they heard heals clacking against the floor. Professor McGonagall was walking up to them, Harry sighed wondering 'what now'.

"You two come with me now," She was angry, "I cannot believe they let you attend class with the Slytherins."

She looked closely at them and then turned towards her classroom, "follow me we haven't got all day."

Harry started to follow her but was forced to stop when the chain pulled him back. Draco was staring out the window lost in thought. 'There has got to be a way to undo this, I cannot tell my father about this. Urgh the way my so called friends were acting also makes me very angry. what should I do and why did I have to be myself anyways. If only I hadn't tried to pull this stinkin prank.'

Harry tugged on the chain, "Come on do you want to be in more trouble?"

"Huh?" Draco seemed to realize where he was, "you idiot I had almost thought of a way to get out of this."

"Right, just start walking," Harry grabbed the chain to force Draco to follow him.

"Fine I am coming Potter," he sneered and sped past Harry.

"Why me," mumbled Harry, "any girl would have been better than Draco."

"Boys come in quickly," McGonagall hurried them into her classroom(which was thankfully empty at the moment).She had them sit down in the two seats closest to her desk. Then she sat down herself and looked at them. Harry and Draco just sat sending death glares to each other.

"Alright I have decided except for potions, all of your other classes will be taken alone with just the two of you," She sighed and went on, "I feel like there should be more I could do for you. Have either of you thought what to do about your family situations? Sometimes I would love to smack our headmaster over the head, hehe."

They looked at her for a second, then a look of horror took over Draco's face. Harry finally noticed how bad Draco seemed to look when family was mentioned. 'well its got to be better than uncle vernon,' Harry thought spitefully.

McGonagall Conjured a plate of sweets for each of them. She may seem stern and cold but she cared for the students, she knew both were suffering. They looked at the sweets cautiously?

"Oh just eat," she sighed for the umptienth time that day, "I am sorry for both of you and the fact that now you will either learn to get along or probably go mad."

They looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"Do you really think there is no way to break this chain?" asked Harry.

"I am very sure, well there is one way but you definitely wouldn't like that option," she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I demand you tell me now," an angry Draco shouted.

"That is not how you speak to me Mr. Malfoy," she snapped, "But if you really want to know, One of you would have to die."

Both boys looked at her stunned. 'I mean I hate him and all, but death is out of the question,' thought Draco.

'two options one be stuck tied to Draco for the rest of my life, Or one of us dies,' Harry choked on the bite he had just taken, 'I prefer an eternity of fighting to death, so life with Draco it is.'

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they were comparing the pros and cons of life connected in there heads. Finally Harry spoke, "you know you not actually that um rude."

"And you're not that, I guess you would say annoying," laughed Draco almost in hysterics.

'Why Me!' thought both boys before looking back at the sweets no longer in the mood to eat them.

 _Thanks for reading. I am skimming through looking for mistakes and I know I missed a million or 2 of them. Feel free to comment. Let me know how you truly feel about this story. I want to know things like *needs more detailing* or *harry is to annoying* anything that can help me improve later chapters will be appreciated._


	5. Friendless

_**Disclaimer \- **__I own Nothing (Except the Chain and Possible peotry in later chapters)_

 _Enjoy some more Draco and Harry Fluff/Drama_

Chapter 4 - Friendless

"I am sorry but it's time for the last class of the day," she looked at them with pity, "I cannot keep you from attending Potions."

"Why, are you afraid," asked Harry.

"No, though Severus Snape can be a bit intimidating I do not fear him," McGonagall replied coldly.

"I mean I think potions is the best class, but even I would like to avoid it right now," Draco spoke quietly.

"I know adjusting to this new lifestyle will take time, now you'd best be off," she looked them over, "we all know how he feels when students are late."

Harry and Draco stood up shot each other a look of hate, then left the classroom. They walked in silence till about halfway there.

"Draco punch me in the nose," said Harry.

"What," Draco stopped so suddenly that Harry slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"I meant punch me so that we can go to the infirmary instead of class," Harry said while struggling to get back up(the chain had somehow twisted around his legs).

"Why should I do that I would get in trouble," He growled, "isn't being chained together enough to ruin my life."

"Whatever Draco, now help me untangle," Harry wanted to smack Draco again and again till some of his anger had worn off. Draco grabbed the chain and jerked it, causing Harry to see stars.

"Oops, Potter," Draco looked a little scared for a sec, "are you ok,"

"No," shouted Harry, "I think you just twisted my ankle."

Harry grinned for a sec before the pain hit him again. 'Well now we won't have to go to class at least' He groaned.

"Help me to the infirmary," Said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I am gonna pin the blame on you though," He looked very agitated," Come on then Potter." He roughly pulled Harry to his feet.

"Um.. can I lean on your shoulder," Harry asked quickly, "I kinda can't walk, my ankle hurts too much."

Draco stared at him in horror, "you mean you are planning to lean on me, touching me."

"Oh you're a total jerk, just help me already," Harry snapped,

"I will let you get even later."

After about 15 mins of stumbling and cursing they made it too the infirmary. Draco shoved him onto one of the cots, than sat next to him. They glared at each other then looked away.

"I think insanity really is possible being stuck with you," mumbled Harry.

"Oh Shut up Potter," Draco Fumed, "I'm sorry ok."

Both boys stared at each other in shock, till Madam Pomfrey came over.

"What are you two doing here, Oh my whats this," she said picking up the chain.

"The chain is nothing, My ankle is sprained," Harry glanced at Draco.

"Oh nothing to worry about then, here drink this," she handed him a small bottle, "you'll be ready to go in about 20 minutes don't worry."

"No," moaned Harry they would still have time to make it to potions(though they would be extremely late).

"Potter, don't forget what you said," Scowled Draco, "I will find the perfect way of getting even."

"Fine," Harry leaned back on the cot thinking. Next thing he knew Ron was shaking him awake.

"Shh..," whispered Ron pointing to Draco who was sleeping sprawled out on the end of the cot.

"Ron, I am so glad to see you," Harry almost sobbed, "I thought you would avoid me now."

"Well I am not to sure what to do Harry," he sighed, "I want to hang out with you but I don't think I can do that with Him around."

"I don't think it will be that bad," Harry grimaced knowing he was lying to Ron's face.

"I am sorry Harry, but I don't think its possible for me to want to be in the same room with him," Ron groaned, "I have to go now, until you can get away from him... maybe we shouldn't be friends, Sorry."

Ron ran out of the room. Harry felt terrible Draco had cost him his first and only friend. He got mad and kicked Draco off the bed and wound up being drug down with him. Draco woke just as his head hit the floor.

"What the Hell," He shoved Harry over (he had landed right on top of him).

"I hate you more everyday," Harry scowled.

"I hate you too but why did you knock me off," he looked very angry and confused.

"Crap," Muttered Harry, he had just noticed it was dark outside. both boys were starving and knew that Snape wouldn't be very forgiving about missing class and not showing up at his quarters before sunset.

Madam Pomfrey came tip toeing over, "why don't you two stay here for tonight, I will have some food brought to you."

Harry and Draco got up and sat on the cot trying to figure out something to talk about. Just when Harry was about to speak they heard someone coming closer while humming. they looked into the dark entry way trying to see.

"How are you boys tonight," laughed Dumbledore from behind them. They jumped then turned to face him.

"Miserable," Stated Harry.

"Annoyed," mumbled Draco.

"Ah, you haven't gotten even a little closer," Smiled the headmaster.

"No," Both of them growled.

"Fine well I brought you some supper," he waved his wand and two plates of food appeared, "be careful the meat is spicy."

"Thanks," Harry began eating. Draco sighed and then dug in. Dumbledore watched them eat with a twinkle in his eyes(he had always loved hard won romance). when they finished he made the plates disappear.

"Sleep tight," Dumbledore giggled and vanished.

"I think he finds this funny," grumbled Draco, "scoot over some Potter."

Harry felt a very annoyed when Draco shoved him over to slip into the bed. He couldn't resist he reached out and hit Draco as hard as he could. Draco was so surprised that he froze. Harry started to feel a little bad about it.

Then Draco reached a slapped him. They started throwing punches and wrestling, then Harry shoved Draco and flopped down with his back to him. Draco glared for a while till he fell into a very restless sleep.

' _what am I doing here_ ,' wondered potter wandering around the greenhouse, ' _I thought I was in the infirmary_.' he was startled when he saw Draco pulling petals off a rose. ' _What are you doing_ ' said harry. ' _Finding out if I will be happy_ ' grinned Dream Draco. ' _I have never seen that kind of smile on him_ ' thought harry. this must be a new form of nightmare, he watched Draco for what felt like hours until...

SMACK... A hand hit harry right in the face, 'not again' he thought. he looked around it was still dark, he tossed Draco's hand back and tried to go back to sleep. all of the sudden Draco grabbed his arm and snuggled up to it. ' _yup, my life is a nightmare,'_ thought Harry. He knew it was going to be a long night.

...

 _Thanks for reading hope at least some people are still enjoying my story. Draco may be a pain in the ass but he is still so ADORABLE to me._

 _I just read my latest review from a guest and well it kinda left me depressed. I love to get reviews but the reviewer made me feel that my story is stupid. I don't know how to take critiscism well (Being Bipolar makes emotions way tougher to control) so Yeah I will try not to disapear for a year again and leave readers hanging._


End file.
